


Two Little Geniuses

by Dawne_Diely



Series: Nanny JARVIS [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ageplay, Babysitting, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Feels, Caretaking, Diapers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infantalism, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Mild Injury, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, bruce is shocked at first, but it helps him so much, but now he has a playmate!, tony's embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawne_Diely/pseuds/Dawne_Diely
Summary: As it turns out, Tony isn’t the only resident genius in the Tower who sometimes forgets to take care of himself.Bruce is in for quite a shock when Tony’s AI decides that his and Tony’s work binge has gone on for long enough. Of course, Tony’s mortified at first, but maybe having company in the nursery isn’t all that bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from urenogoodtomedead, thanks for the inspiration!

Several months had passed since JARVIS first established what he now called the “Nanny Protocol.” With a fully stocked nursery on a hidden floor, JARVIS now had the means to take care of his creator’s health, and every conceivable need that Tony neglected. The nursery also served another purpose; to provide a safe and effective “punishment” to Sir when JARVIS felt that his behavior was too self-destructive.

The “punishment” of nursery time was actually perfect, because in truth, it wasn’t really a punishment at all. JARVIS was sure that Sir was a long ways from ever admitting it aloud, but when Tony spent time in the nursery and in his “little headspace,” it ensured Sir’s physical health, but also went a long ways towards healing a lifetimes worth of emotional and mental damage left on the man’s psyche.

Tony’s entire self had made drastic improvements since the whole thing began, and JARVIS was thrilled at the progress. Of course, progress was only made if he took Sir to the nursery semi frequently.

At first, JARVIS had only used the nursery when it was absolutely needed. But as time went on, JARVIS found himself taking Anthony to bed for any and every reason. JARVIS would even diaper him for the night if he’d just been missing the feeling on holding his darling Anthony in his lap, while feeding him a bottle.

JARVIS had a fleeting thought that it might be wrong of him to force Sir to bed just because _he_ felt like playing nanny, but Sir never complained or struggled against the treatment. In fact, JARVIS knew that Sir had come to truly love and value the time he spent in the nursery.

If only it didn’t embarrass him quite so much.

Sir had doubled JARVIS’ security measure since the ageplay became a regular occurrence between them. There was no possible way to access the nursery floor unless JARVIS allowed it, the cameras and surveillance on that floor were now processed and stored completely separate from the rest of the tower’s security. And each time someone noticed that Tony hadn’t been to the communal floors in a few days, or someone made a comment about Tony listening to JARVIS as if JARVIS was his parent, the genius would become flustered and paranoid.

JARVIS only understood Tony’s embarrassment in theory. He knew that ageplay wasn’t something he many adults did, but the benefits of it on Sirs health and entire wellbeing were so great, that JARVIS felt that they _far_ outweighed the embarrassing factors of it. Namely the diapers and general dependency, JARVIS supposed.

JARVIS didn’t quite understand it, but he respected Sir’s desires. He never wanted to make Sir feel embarrassed or ashamed, especially in front of the teammates that he desperately wanted a good relationship with. Of course JARVIS never wanted to do anything to truly embarrass his creator. So he kept the nursery and Sir’s little headspace secrete and under wraps, and he never would have changed that. Except…

            JARVIS didn’t only monitor Sir, he monitored everyone who came into the Avenger’s Tower on a basic level, and he paid special attention to those who lived on the residential floors. And JARVIS noticed (of course he did, with his systems as advanced as they were), that his little Anthony wasn’t the only one who tool less than ideal care of themselves. In fact, _most_ residents in the tower had rather unhealthy practices. But the one that immediately stood out to JARVIS was the tower’s _other_ resident genius. Dr. Bruce Banner.

JARVS wondered, as he observed Dr. Banner and Sir working in the lab on a joint project that had been monopolizing their attention for the past three days, if it was simply a shared trait amongst geniuses to forget to sleep and eat in healthy increments. Neither man had spoken to the other in a few hours now, both too exhausted and focused on their work to even notice.

By JARVIS’ evaluation, it was high time to take Anthony to bed, and JARVIS would have, if he wasn’t trying to not embarrass Sir in from of his valued colleague and friend. But JARVIS was having another dilemma. Dr. Banner’s health was in just as poor of a state as his Anthony’s. In fact, by the way that Dr. Banner was starting to sway slightly, JARVIS very much wanted to put _Dr. Banner_ to bed as much as he wanted to take Anthony.

Sir wouldn’t like that, JARVIS was certain. He’d be mortified if Dr. Banner saw the manner that JARVIS cared for him. But part of JARVIS’ job was to _protect_ his charges. While Dr. Banner lived in his tower, he was under JARVIS’ care, and it was simply too dangerous for Dr. Banner to keep working for any longer. So…JARVIS decided to attempt a compromise.

“Sir, Dr. Banner,” JARVIS said over the speakers, already shutting down the lab. “My systems are detecting severe signs of exhaustion in both of you. I suggest you both try to get a good nights sleep,” JARVIS said mildly, but he knew that Anthony would hear JARVIS’ words for what they were; a sign that he would be taken to the nursery tonight.

Sir started a little at JARVIS’ voice, his face turning a little pink as he glanced over at Dr. Banner. But JARVIS didn’t miss the way that Anthony’s shoulders dropped, tension leaving him completely in relief at the knowledge that JARVIS would step in to take care of him, and JARVIS felt a little pride at that.  

Sir pushed himself back from the screens where he’d been wrestling with a piece of stubborn code, stretching his arms over the back of his chair as he eyed Dr. Banner. “Well, Brucie Bear, guess it’s about time to call it a night. We can come back tomorrow with fresh heads.”

Bruce didn’t’ look up from what he was soldering, only offering a grunt in the form of acknowledgement. Sir stood up, glancing nervously over at the Iron Man suit in the corner, as if it were about to come to carry him away for not leaving the lab immediately.

“Bruuuucie,” he said, putting his hand on the doctor’s shoulder. “Come on, bedtime! Neither one of us are awake enough to continue this now. Time for sleep.”

“You go ahead,” Dr. Banner said distractedly, shrugging off Tony’s hand. “I want to finish this before I take a break.”

“Dr. Banner, I don’t think that’s very wise,” JARVIS tried again. “Perhaps you should listen to Sir. Working with such dangerous equipment while exhausted is hardly desirable.”

“I’m fine JARVIS,” Bruce said, definitely sounding a bit irritated now. “Tony, you go on to bed. God knows you probably need the sleep. I just- _shit!”_

All it took was a fraction of a second. In Dr. Banner’s exhaustion, his mildly trembling hands lost their grip on the hot soldering iron and it fell, the side grazing Bruce’s wrist as it fell.

“Bruce!” Tony rushed around to try and get a look at the doctor’s hand. The skin was already red. “Shit Brucie, that’s going to smart. We should go run that under some water.”

“I said I’m _fine_ ,” Bruce snapped, turning his back on Tony. “Go to bed Tony. I’ll go when I’m done.”

“ _Absolutely not_ ,” JARVIS said in his most authoritative voice, but now he wasn’t speaking from the speakers in the workshop, but from the Iron Man suit, which was now standing just behind Tony and Bruce.

Both geniuses jumped around to face the suit, Bruce looking shocked and Tony looking up at the faceplate with dread. JARVIS reached out and took Bruce’s hand so he could inspect it better, careful not to injure the doctor but not allowing him to pull away.

“We need to treat this immediately, and then I am taking you to bed,” JARVIS said to Bruce. “I cannot allow you to stay in the workshop when you are in this state.”

Bruce started to protest again, but when JARVIS picked him up, one arm holding his legs and the other supporting his torso, Bruce went quiet, his wide eyes looking very similar to the expression Anthony got when he knew he’d been bad.

“Jay!” Tony yelled, his face flushing and his tone angry. “Don’t…you can’t…”

“I’m putting you to bed, yes _both_ of you,” JARVIS said pointedly to Tony. He started to carry Bruce out of the workshop and towards the elevator, Tony still spluttering behind him. “Come along Anthony, or I’ll have another suit carry _you_ down.”

Face still burning red, Tony’s mouth snapped shut, and he scurried after JARVIS, bouncing nervously as JARVIS started to take them both to the nursery floor.


	2. Chapter 2

No one said a word in the elevator. Tony was practically vibrating with nerves, Bruce was clearly fighting to understand just what was happening in his exhaustion, and JARVIS thought it best to leave the two to their own thoughts for now, not particularly eager to overwhelm either of them. This night would be overwhelming enough as it was.

Once they were at the nursery floor, JARVIS led Tony out, Bruce still perched on his hip, and took them into the kitchen. JARVIS ignored the questioning sound that made its way past Bruce’s throat, and the groan of protest from Anthony as he walked towards the kitchen. It was clear by the look in his eyes that Bruce had many questions, but JARVIS was far more interested in seeing to the burn on Bruce’s hand than anything else.

He sat Bruce down on the counter next to the sink, turning on the cool water and gently guiding Bruce to hold his hand and wrist under the cool spray. The skin was angry red, and almost immediately, Bruce let out a surprised little breath at the relief of the pain. Trusting Bruce to keep his hand in the same place, JARVIS extracted the first aid kit he kept above the sink.

Using a sterile cloth, JARVIS gently dried Bruce’s hand, and applied a generous amount of burn cream, which would also keep the damaged skin cool. “We’ll be very lucky if this doesn’t blister,” JARVIS said, allowing his tone to be slightly scolding as he tenderly wrapped gauze around Bruce’s wrist and palm. “How does that feel? Too tight?”

Bruce shook his head slowly, and immediately Anthony was trying to stand between the suit and Bruce. “Great! That’s that taken care of then, Jay. I’m sure Brucie wants to sleep in his own bed. Come on doc, I’ll even tuck you in –”

_“Anthony_ ,” JARVIS said warningly, and Tony jumped back from where he’d been attempting to tug Bruce down from the counter. “I gave Dr. Banner the opportunity to go to bed on his own terms, and he refused. Now he’s lost that privilege.”

JARVIS took far too much enjoyment from the twin wide-eyed looks on Bruce and Anthony’s faces at that. Anthony looked fit to _bursting_ with protest as JARVIS picked Bruce up once again, but Bruce only offered a mild choked sound as he was settled once again on the suit’s hip, the scientist’s hands automatically coming up to wrap around JARVIS’ shoulders.

“In such a state of exhaustion, you’re a danger to _yourself_. Both of you are. And if you neglect your biological needs as Sir often does,” JARVIS said to Bruce. “Then I will treat you the same way that I treat Anthony. So I will make sure you are both fed and put properly to bed tonight, and in the morning you may try acting like an adult once again.”

With that, JARVIS started carrying Bruce towards the nursery, watching Tony carefully in his peripheral.

Anthony’s face was bright red, and when JARVIS finally opened the nursery door, he groaned pitifully behind his hands. Bruce looked, if it were possible, even more bewildered than he had all night. He was looking around the nursery, eyes taking in every detail, and if JARVIS wasn’t mistaken, he thought he detected the tiniest trace of awe. JARVIS was starting to feel a little bit smug, reassured that he’d made the right decision, bringing Bruce to the nursery.

JARVIS sat Bruce down on the changing table, ready to strip him of his clothes, when Anthony seemed to finally have it.

“ _Stop it!_ Jay please!” He said, panicked, and JARVIS realized that Tony was fruitlessly pulling on the arm of the suit, as if he could drag him away by force. “Please don’t do this! I can’t believe…I never thought you’d… _please stop!”_

There were tears welling up in his little one’s eyes, and JARVIS could tell that his darling was fully in his headspace now. The sight tugged on his heartstrings, but JARVIS knew that Tony’s panic wasn’t necessary, though it _was_ understandable. He just needed Tony to stay calm until he could show him what a good thing this was going to be. JARVIS was certain of it.

Reaching into a drawer on the changing table, JARVIS quickly pulled out something he’d not needed since the first few months after building the nursery; the pacifier gag. Tony didn’t seem to notice it, and JARVIS took ahold of his darling boy, gauntlets gently cradling his face.

_“Anthony_ ,” JARVIS said, voice firm but soothing. “Take a breath, my darling. Everything is going to be alright.”

But Tony wasn’t having it. He was shaking his head, eyes still wet, “But…”

Without hesitating, JARVIS pushed the pacifier into Anthony’s mouth, buckling it shut behind his head so that he wouldn’t spit it out. Tony’s eyes widened when he realized JARVIS has put the gag on him, but he finally stilled in JARVIS’ arms.

“Trust me, Anthony,” JARVIS said softly. “Everything will be taken care of. I will always protect you.”

Finally, Tony seemed to calm down a bit, though he still looked mortified at everything that was happening. JARVIS picked Tony up and carried him towards the playpen in the corner, setting him down with a loving pat to his head. Of course, Tony could remove the pacifier gag by simply unbuckling it, and he could easily climb out of the playpen if he tried. But JARVIS knew his little boy would stay right where he was until it was his turn to be dressed for bed, so JARVIS wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, and turned back to the changing table.

Bruce was sitting right where JARVIS had left him, and he was staring at JARVIS and Tony, the barest hint of longing in those large, tired eyes. JARVIS felt a wave of affection for the little genius, and returned to stand in front of him.

“Now then its time to get you properly dressed for bed,” JARVIS said as he started working off Bruce’s shoes. The man didn’t move as JARVIS undressed him, nor did he make a sound. His eyes tracked JARVIS’ movements in a sort of disbelieving wonder, as his shirt was removed, then his pants and socks. He offered no resistance as JARVIS guided him down to lay back on the table, though JARVIS could detect a slight spike in his heartbeat when he placed the strap across Bruce’s arms and chest.

“Shh, it’s alright,” JARVIS soothed gently as he pulled off the man’s underwear. But Bruce’s heart continued to pump quickly as JARVIS pulled out a diaper, and suddenly there was a slight amount of fear behind those eyes. JARVIS paused immediately. “It’s alright, baby,” he crooned softly, setting down the diaper out of Bruce’s line of sight. Yet he still wasn’t calmed.

JARVIS continued to hush Bruce, and began to brush Bruce’s hair back from his forehead. Bruce sighed, his eyes fluttering shut, and finally his heart rate started to slow. “There we are,” JARVIS praised. “There’s nothing to worry about, Bruce.” At the sound of his name, Bruce seemed to calm even more, which intrigued JARVIS. “Now, I’m going to put a nappy on you,” he said slowly, and noticed immediately when Bruce tensed up again. “Just a precaution, and to remind you where you are tonight.”

JARVIS eased Bruce’s hips up and gently lowered him back down onto the diaper. Not wanting to cause Bruce to become afraid again, he didn’t bother with lotion, only using a small amount of powder to keep the skin dry before closing up the diaper around Bruce’s hips.

“There were are, Bruce. You were _very_ brave,” JARVIS praised, and once again Bruce seemed to calm down, his eyes gazing shyly at JARVIS. Unbuckling the strap, JARVIS helped Bruce sit up, before sliding a clean shirt over Bruce’s head. JARVIS had a slight suspicion about the head space Bruce was falling into. So he pulled out a clean pacifier from the drawer, not a gag like the one he’d used on Anthony, but a normal one. He held it up for Bruce to see. “Would you like a dummy, Bruce?” JARVIS offered.

Bruce looked at it uncertainly, but he slowly shook his head no, biting his lip and ducking his head as if afraid he was giving a wrong answer.

Bruce’s answer confirmed JARVIS’ hunch, and instead of popping the pacifier in his mouth anyway (as he often had to do with Anthony), he instead attached it to a clip, fastening it to Bruce’s shirt. “Just in case you change your mind,” JARVIS said kindly, a knowing edge to his tone. “Dummies can be _very_ soothing, even to bigger boys.”

Surprise flashed across Bruce’s face again, and a tiny little smile was pulling at the corner of his mouth. JARVIS practically hummed in satisfaction, pleased that he’d found where Bruce’s headspace would lie.

After all, Bruce was not Anthony, so it made perfect sense that Bruce’s headspace would be different to Anthony’s.

When JARVIS took Anthony into his headspace, Sir struggled down more often than not. Anthony was his darling little baby, but JARVIS had to forcibly take away Tony’s adult feelings by insisting on treating Anthony as childishly as possible. Sir had always been forced to carry large responsibilities, even from his earliest stages of life. Only rarely had Tony been able to give responsibility to someone else, Miss Potts becoming CEO was the most notable example JARVIS could think of. But _never_ in his life had Tony been freed of _all_ responsibility. Except for now, when JARVIS would take him to the nursery.

So of course Sir had trouble letting control go, and of course JARVIS had to wrestle it away from him, seemingly giving his darling no choice but to be taken care of. It was the only way to get Anthony into a state of healing and recovery. Bruce Banner, however, was very different.

JARVIS was aware of the difficult childhood Dr. Banner had endured. This was why JARVIS had initially assumed that Bruce would have a similar headspace to Anthony, and that he would need to be babied just as much. But JARVIS now realized, Bruce didn’t need control _taken_ from him, and he didn’t need to be infantilized quite so much.

With the Hulk threatening to take away his control every moment of the day, Bruce didn’t need to be forced to give up control completely. He needed to be provided with options; this or that? Pacifier or no? He also needed for his choices to be reaffirmed, especially when he allowed JARVIS to take charge, as when he’d been put in the diaper, and JARVIS had called him “brave.”

Bruce needed to relinquish control, just as Anthony did. And JARVIS still felt that Bruce’s headspace would be very young, a baby or a toddler at its highest. But JARVIS was sure, Bruce would _choose_ to give up that control, with the right prompting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for the response on he first chapter! I'm so excited everyone seems to like this story so far :) I tried to give a little bit of insight into how baby!bruce is going to be, but when we switch up the POV next chapter it should hopefully be a little clearer. Thanks for reading! Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony couldn’t see what was happening from inside the playpen.

If he took the time to think about it, that was probably a good thing. From his place on the playpen floor, his knees tucked up to his chest and his arms hugging them close, all he could see was JARVIS’ back in the Iron Man suit as he stripped Bruce and dressed him for “bed.” Of course, Tony wanted to respect Bruce’s privacy (he really didn’t need to see his science bro naked), but the fact that he couldn’t see how Bruce was responding to all this was driving Tony absolutely _nuts_.

Tony still couldn’t believe that this was happening, that JARVIS had brought someone else into the nursery with him! What was Bruce going to think of him? How angry was he going to be that Tony’s AI had forcibly stripped him and put him in a _diaper_? God…what if Bruce never wanted to speak to him ever again?!

Tony hugged his knees tighter, working the pacifier anxiously in his mouth as he screwed his eyes shut against the panic that was threatening to steal his breath away. Theoretically, Tony could have removed the pacifier gag at any point. JARVIS wasn’t standing over him making sure he kept it in, and his hands were completely free. It would be easy for him to unbuckle the strap and chuck the pacifier away, just as it would be easy to stand up and climb out of the playpen that didn’t truly keep him trapped. But…

He wasn’t _supposed_ to leave the playpen when Jay put him in here. If JARVIS put him somewhere, be it the crib, the highchair, or the playpen, Tony was supposed to stay put until Jay let him out. The same was true for the pacifier, if Jay put it in, it was supposed to _stay in_. Tony didn’t know why he couldn’t disobey JARVIS in the nursery; he just knew that he _couldn’t_. Besides…the rhythmic sucking of the pacifier between Tony’s pursed lips was far more grounding than Tony ever would have thought. It didn’t remove his anxiety of the situation he now found himself in, but it was helping him keep it from overwhelming him completely.

Tony could only half focus on what JARVIS was saying to Bruce, still trying to keep himself from getting worked up again. Sooner than Tony realized, JARVIS was carrying a freshly diapered Bruce over to the playpen, and switching them out. Tony didn’t have time to make eye contact with Bruce as JARVIS lifted him out of the playpen, so he had no idea what Bruce’s reaction to all this was. All Tony could do was cling to the suit as he was carried to the changing table for his turn of being diapered.

Strapped down as usual, JARVIS wasn’t shy with the praises as he stripped Tony down and started to diaper him up. As usual, they made Tony blush horrendously, and it was all made worse by the fact that Bruce could probably hear them, if he was paying attention.

Soon, JARVIS was powdering his bottom and pulling up the diaper to tape it between his legs, surprising Tony with how quickly JARVIS had managed to diaper him. In fact…it was _unusually_ quick. Diaper changes always took _forever_ , why was JARVIS suddenly so much faster?

Then it hit Tony. JARVIS had been taking his time with changing his diapers… _on purpose!_

Tony glared up at Jay at the realization, and Tony swore he heard JARVIS chuckle, knowing exactly what Tony was thinking. JARVIS had been prolonging Tony’s diaper changes on purpose, probably to embarrass him with those gooey praises that made Tony blush so much! The nerve!

“Come along, darling,” JARVIS said, unbothered by Tony’s pout as he sat him up to dress him for bed. A simple t-shirt tonight to match Bruce’s, instead of the new tux styled onesie JARVIS had ordered for his baby boy.

Tony was still pouting, forgetting to be nervous about Bruce in his indignation at JARVIS. Once the shirt was on him, Tony felt JARVIS tapping the button of the pacifier gag. “I’m going to take away the gag, if you think you can remain calm now?” JARVIS said quietly, the words only meant for Tony.

At JARVIS’ words, Tony felt his stomach sink in dread a little, but he wanted the option of spitting out his pacifier, so he nodded truthfully. He was grateful when JARVIS removed the gag, only to replace it with a regular pacifier, which he clipped to Tony’s shirt.

Then Tony was carried back to the playpen and sat down next to Bruce, who (to Tony’s surprise, but not JARVIS’) hadn’t attempted to make a run for it when JARVIS’ attention had been on Tony.

“How does a nice bottle sound before I put you to sleep?” JARIVS asked, surprising Tony. JARVIS never _asked_ , he _told_ Tony he was getting a bottle before bed. But Tony was even more surprised when he saw Bruce nodding shyly at JARVIS, realizing that the question hadn’t been for _him_ , but for _Brucie_. “Then I’ll be just a moment preparing another bottle for my two little poppets.” And with an affectionate pat on both of their heads, JARVIS left them for the kitchen.

Suddenly faced with Bruce alone again, Tony felt a wave of shame and guilt flare up at their current predicament, and he let the pacifier fall from his mouth. “ _Bruce I’m so sorry_ ,” Tony breathed. “I swear I didn’t tell JARVIS to do this. I would never make him…do this to you. Or me! I didn’t program to do this to me either! I honestly don’t know where this all came from. It just started out of _nowhere_ , and I was so shocked I didn’t know what to do, and it just kept escalating, and I didn’t know how to stop it, and…”

“Tony!” Bruce said, his eyes wide as Tony ran out of air to keep speaking, and he placed his uninjured hand on Tony’s shoulder to try and ground him. “Its…its okay, really Tony. I’m not…upset or anything. I was just surprised is all.”

Tony’s breathing was calming down again, and he stared at Bruce with wide and hopeful eyes. “You’re…not mad at me? You don’t think I’m…” Tony wasn’t sure what he wanted to say there. Weird? Needy? _Incompetent?_ But Bruce shook his head vehemently regardless.

“I’m not mad, not at all Tony, I promise. And I don’t think you’re…” Bruce waved his hand vaguely. “Whatever. I just…” and suddenly Bruce’s voice was trailing off, and he’d started to look shy again. “…I had no idea you did a little ageplay.”

Tony frowned a little, not being familiar with the term. “Ageplay?” he said confusedly, and Bruce blushed fantastically as he nodded.

“Its…a role-play, I guess. Different types and rules for different people, but it typically involves someone pretending to be an age different to their biological age. You’re not the first person to ever do something like this, Tony. I just never would have guessed you ever did this. I have to say too, your set-up is really impressive.”

“I didn’t do any of this though. Like I said, Jay started doing this out of nowhere. One day he was forcing me out of the workshop, and a few weeks later he’d set up this whole floor without my knowledge, and was putting me in diapers and feeding me bottles! I still can hardly believe it sometimes.”

Bruce was peering at Tony curiously, still looking a bit shy. “How long has it been since JARVIS first started this?”

“Its…the first time was in October.”

Bruce’s eyebrows rose. “But in all this time, you haven’t done anything to stop JARVIS from doing this?”

Tony could feel his face flame up. “I…I didn’t…I couldn’t change Jay’s coding, that’d be just _wrong,_ and it wasn’t all…I mean, I didn’t _want_ to wear diapers! I…”

Bruce seemed to realize how flustered he’d made Tony because he tried to calm him down again. “Tony, I’m not judging you for liking this!” he said over Tony’s nervous babbling. “Really, its okay. A lot of people find ageplay really relaxing and helpful. In fact…” Now Bruce’s face was bright red, and Tony looked in fascination as he started to realize why the doctor wasn’t freaked out by all of this.

“Bruce?” Tony prompted gently.

Bruce looked at Tony, the embarrassment of the secret he was holding back burning in his cheeks. But hey, they were both sitting here in diapers! How much more open could they be with each other right now?

“You know…when I was searching for ways to, well. You know, keep the other guy under control, I looked at so many different kinds of relaxation and meditative techniques. I was desperate, and nothing was really working. And then…” Bruce took a deep breath. “I stumbled across ageplay. It…it seemed so amazing, Tony, and the more I looked at it the more I thought it could help me. But I…I could never really find someone that I could trust to let me try it.”

Bruce sighed heavily, and his shoulders hunched under an imaginary weight. “I mean, how was I supposed to ask someone to do that with me? The people who were into ageplay on the internet had their own preferences and desires that they wanted out of it, and I needed someone who would take care of me if I was going to let myself be that vulnerable. Otherwise, the other person would end up with a giant raging green toddler throwing the world’s deadliest tantrum! I couldn’t risk it with a stranger, and I had no one in my life that I trusted who I didn’t think would turn me away at the…strangeness of it all.”

Hearing the sadness in Bruce’s voice, Tony couldn’t resist hugging Bruce, sliding his hands beneath Bruce’s arms and hugging his chest tightly. “Brucie bear, I’m sorry you felt that way. But…does this mean you trust…JARVIS?” Tony said timidly, the _‘and me?’_ going unsaid. But by the way that Bruce nodding, returning the hug and smiling into Tony’s shoulder, Tony knew he’d understood it.

“I…I couldn’t believe what was happening when JARVIS brought us into a fully functioning _nursery_ ,” Bruce said. “I was so shocked, Tony, I honestly thought I was dreaming for a bit.”

The entire thing had been _surreal_ for Bruce. Being carried on the suit’s hip like he weighed nothing, the gentle care JARVIS had given him when dressing his burn. Then he’d seen the _nursery_ , and JARVIS had pulled out a _diaper_ , and _oh my god, this was really happening_.

Bruce had admittedly panicked when he realized that JARVIS was going to diaper him. Bruce was no stranger to the adult baby aspect of ageplay, he’d just always assumed he’d be a little bit older. When he realized that JARVIS intended to treat him like a _baby_ , his brain had short circuited, and he’d been _afraid_. Until…JARVIS had been so kind and reassuring. The praises he’d given Bruce and encouragements, it made him realize that JARVIS wasn’t simply stripping control away from him, he was allowing Bruce to _give it to him_.

“Besides,” Bruce said, pulling back from Tony a little. “JARVIS was right, I’m way too exhausted to be in the lab. It was dangerous, and I was being way too stubborn.”

“I’m glad you realized it, poppet,” JARVIS’ voice said above the two pulling them out of the conversation. “I only want what’s best for my charges. Now then, bottles and beddy-bye time for both baby boys,” JARVIS said melodically as he lifted up both Tony and Bruce, holding one on each hip as he carried them over to the chair where he normally fed Anthony his nighttime bottle.

Bruce and Anthony both settled easily and comfortably against JARVIS, swaddled loosely in blankets that Jay tucked around them. Anthony was still a little embarrassed and slow to start drinking his bottle, despite the conversation he’d had with Bruce, and Bruce took a moment to gather the courage to take the teat into his mouth, and then a minute more to work out how to best suck down the formula.

Neither of them could hold off the exhaustion from work and from the excitement of the evening any longer. With their bellies slowly filling with warm milk, and JARVIS humming softly, they both gently drifted off towards sleep. Anthony conked out before he’d finished his bottle, but Bruce held onto conscious stubbornly until the very last drop was gone.

Feeling very fond of the two sweet little boys cradled in his lap, JARVIS sat for a moment, stroking their hair before he started to move them to the crib. They’d have to share for tonight, JARVIS hadn’t anticipated the need of a second crib, but he had a feeling he’d be needing extras from now on.

But when JARVIS had placed both in the crib, his Anthony first, and then little Bruce, they curled up into each other in their sleep, and the sight was so sweet, JARVIS swelled with love for his precious little geniuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we see what Bruce was thinking!


	4. Chapter 4

Life in the tower moved on. Despite Sir’s nerves, his relationship with Dr. Banner did not suffer, but rather it seemed to strengthen. Yet neither had actually mentioned the night in the nursery together. Both seemed to want to, if the nervous glances they gave each other when the other wasn’t looking was any sort of indication. JARVIS was keeping a special eye on his two little geniuses, which was why he wasn’t surprised when Bruce nervously made his way to the workshop where Tony had been working on upgrades.

Bruce had been undeniably relaxed and calm the morning after JARVIS had put him to sleep with Anthony. JARVIS had gotten both Bruce and Anthony dressed the next morning, rewrapping the burn on Dr. Banner’s hand, which thankfully hadn’t blistered, and was just a bit pink still. Then he’d sent them back to the workshop to finish up the project he’d made them abandon the night before. With a full night’s rest and a good breakfast sent along with them, they were able to wrap up the problem by lunchtime.

Now, if it had been Anthony that had burned his hand due to negligence, JARVIS wouldn’t have let him out of the nursery for a few days, or until the skin had healed, at the very least. In fact, JARVIS had been tempted to do just that with Bruce; a good time out and a stern talking to non-withstanding.

Yet JARVIS knew that the project that Sir and Dr. Banner were working on was time sensitive, not to mention Bruce had never been to the nursery before, and despite how well Bruce responded to JARVIS’ care, he was wary of pushing Bruce too far too quickly. From Bruce’s reaction to JARVIS’ take over, and based on the conversation he’d had with Anthony, JARVIS saw that it was important to Bruce to _choose_ to give up control. JARVIS hadn’t yet reached the point where he could administer a punishment to Bruce like he would Anthony, but JARVIS was confident that Bruce would soon place that same sort of trust into him that Anthony did. JARVIS was just waiting for Bruce to take the next step, and by the way he was currently shuffling as he entered Sir’s workshop, that moment had finally come.

“What’s up, Brucie Bear?” Sir said, tossing a grin at Dr. Banner, but not quite looking away from his work. “Have you come to do mad-science with me?”

“Not quite,” Bruce said with a small smile.

“You’re breaking my heart, Green-Bean! I thought we were supposed to be science bros! Science bros have to actually _do science_. Otherwise the label is halfway inaccurate, and I don’t _do_ inaccuracies.”

Bruce laughed. “How long has it been since you’ve had any sleep?”

“Hey, no fair, no making assumptions! I’ll have you know, I clocked a good four hours just last night! Tell him, Jay, I’m amazing!”

“Indeed Sir is telling the truth,” JARVIS said smoothly. “A full four hours and three minute of uninterrupted sleep. Not in a bed, mind you. But the cot in the back of the workshop is at least horizontal.”

“Such snark, I swear,” Sir snorted, finally pushing away from his project a bit. “Well, if you’re not here to science, what can I do for you Brucie?”

Suddenly the nerves were back, tension lining Bruce’s shoulders even as he fought to keep his face neutral, but Dr. Banner couldn’t hide it from JARVIS. “I actually had a question for you…and…for JARVIS, really,” Bruce said slowly, and he was no longer quite meeting Tony’s eyes.

“How may I be of assistance?” JARVIS said kindly.

Taking a deep breath, Bruce squared his shoulders. “I just wanted to thank you…both of you, for the other week. I know that was probably really private, but I’d been so stressed, and I hadn’t even realized it until I _wasn’t_ stressed anymore. And I think…well, I _know_ ,” Bruce fumbled over his words a bit, looking down at something on Tony’s workbench. “I have JARVIS’ Nanny Protocol to thank for that. So…you know. Thank you.”

Tony had turned pink during Bruce’s explanation, and he too was fidgeting in his seat now, not looking quite at Bruce, but he still leaned in a little closer to the doctor. “Of course Brucie, anything for you…I…I’m glad it helped.”

“It was my honor, Doctor,” JARVIS said sincerely, and Bruce smiled shyly again.

“I know no one else knows about the nursery,” Bruce said slowly, and even though he was smiling, he was still clearly building up courage to say something. “And…maybe you want to keep this stuff between the two of you, but…I mean. I guess what I’m trying to ask is…”

“Anthony is _quite_ overdue for some down-time,” JARVIS said as Bruce couldn’t seem to get the words out. But JARVIS already knew what he was trying to ask. “I was going to take him down to the nursery for dinner tonight. Two nights in the nursery with no interruptions, I think. Would you let me take care of you as well, Bruce?”

JARVIS ignored the way that Sir’s jaw dropped in embarrassment and mild outrage, because Bruce’s face had instantly lit up like fairy lights.   
“I…I’d really like that,” Bruce said softly, though there was excitement sparkling in his eyes.

“Wrap up anything you’re working on in your lab then, Bruce,” JARVIS instructed, “and in one hour, get into the elevator and I will take you to the nursery.”

“Thank you Jay,” Bruce said a little breathlessly, and he turned to leave the workshop calling out to Tony over his shoulder as he left. “See you Tony!”

The door shut before Anthony had quite recovered, and he shoved back from the workbench with an angry huff. “You’re a damn liar, Jay!” he said accusingly. “You weren’t going to take me to the nursery tonight! I’ve been eating and sleeping and everything!”

“I _was_ considering it,” JARVIS said, and it was true...mostly. It had been a good while since Sir had spent more than a night in the nursery, and JARVIS had been missing play time with his little boy. Not to mention how relaxed a play session always left Tony after it was all said and done. Still, JARVIS hadn’t made Tony stay in the nursery for more than the night unless it was for a punishment, at least so far. JARVIS had been wanting to instill a semi regular playtime with Anthony, to keep Sir’s mental health well, and also just so JARVIS could spend some quality time with his darling boy. But JARVIS hadn’t found the right time to start this yet, especially since Sir had been so diligent about listening to JARVIS when he told Sir to get sleep or eat food. Tony was certainly _trying_ to be good all the time for him, and JARVIS saw this and appreciated it. Still, he wanted Sir to engage in his headspace more, and for more playtime.

In truth, JARVIS hadn’t been planning on take Anthony down tonight, he’d thought about it, but he probably wouldn't have if Bruce had not turned up. But when little Bruce had come in and thanked JARVIS so sweetly, all the while making it clear that the poor little poppet was aching for another play session, JARVIS knew it was time to take his boys for a little down time.

“A little break from work and world-saving certainly won’t hurt, Sir,” JARVIS said placatingly, when it was clear that Tony was still angry by the way he’d crossed his arms. “Besides, Dr. Banner seemed so tired. I think _he_ needs a bit of down time,” JARVIS said, knowing full well that this would tug on his sweet boy’s heartstrings. “And I think Bruce will be a lot more comfortable if he has a bit of company, don’t you think?”

The glare on Anthony’s face was already slipping away, just as JARVIS knew it would, and instead his face fell into a soft sort of pout, that had JARVIS wanting to kiss it away. “Bruce did seem pretty worn down,” Anthony mumbled, his arms falling out of their cross. “But don’t think I don’t see right through you, Jay!” Tony said, the accusing tone back in his voice. “You just want to put me in a diaper!”

“You have 57 minutes before dinner, Anthony,” JARVIS said, slipping into his Nanny voice. “I suggest you finish what you’re working on and wrap things up before then.”

JARVIS watched in amusement as Tony yelped a bit, scooting back up to the workbench and setting feverishly to work. Oh, how JARVIS loved his darling boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I keep upping the chapter count for this fic, I just don't want to cut this fic short! I want to write my ideas fully. Next one really will be the last though, Bruce isn't the only member of the Avengers who's coming in on these stories!


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce was running a bit late. JARVIS had been keeping an eye on the doctor since he left the workshop, and saw that Bruce wouldn’t quite close up the experiment he had running in time to be perfectly punctual, but JARVIS didn’t mind in the slightest.

At the end of the promised hour, he ended up having to carry a protesting Anthony to the elevator and subsequently to the nursery. JARVIS took his time diapering Anthony and dressing him in soft pajamas, and carried him to the kitchen where he had dinner cooking, just as Bruce finally got into the elevator at last. JARVIS finished strapping Anthony into the highchair just as Bruce stepped out onto the floor.

“Sorry I’m a little late,” Bruce said, shuffling nervously.

“Not to worry poppet,” JARVIS said, walking over to Bruce and holding out the suit’s hand. “Lets go and get you dressed, and then dinner will be ready.”

Bruce shyly took the offered hand, and allowed JARVIS to lead him back to the nursery.

“Be good darling,” JARVIS called to Tony, “we’ll only be a minute.”

Bruce couldn’t help the small smile when he heard Tony grumbling behind his pacifier, studiously ignoring the tinker-toys JARVIS had left for him on the tray. When Bruce stepped into the nursery, his breath instantly caught.

Where once there had been only one crib, now there were two, and above each crib on the walls were wooden letters, spelling out _Anthony_ and _Bruce_ respectively. Bruce could feel his heart swelling as JARVIS took him over to the changing table, and began to undress him. Bruce’s adult clothes were put into a hamper, and Bruce had a fleeting thought, wondering where they’d go. But JARVIS was holding something out to Bruce, effectively catching all of his attention.

In one hand, JARVIS held a diaper, like the one Bruce had been put into the first time. In the other was something thinner, but similarly shaped and disposable. “Would you like to wear a pull-up, or a diaper?” JARVIS asked. “Either choice is fine, poppet. Whatever you prefer. However, I must tell you, little boys who were diapers will _use_ them, and I won’t make any exceptions.”

Bruce’s heart was pounding, and he chewed on his lip nervously, everything he’d ever researched about ageplay and diaper use swirling around in his mind. It was…a lot. A lot to surrender over to someone. Bruce had never thought about being so young as a little. Yet…when he remembered what it felt like to be diapered and bottle-fed, the security he’d felt when he was swaddled up in the crib with Tony…

Bruce wasn’t all too sure he wanted to be a baby in headspace like Tony, especially if that meant _diapers_ , but…

“I-If I pick one now, can I pick something else next time?” Bruce asked hesitantly.

“Of course,” JARVIS said reassuringly. “I want my little Bruce to be comfortable.”

Bruce nodded, and then slowly pointed towards the hand holding the diaper, still chewing on his lips.

“Nappy it is then,” JARVIS said cheerfully, and proceeded to remove the last of Bruce’s clothing before setting him on top of the changing table.

JARVIS praised Bruce like he’d done the first time he’d diapered him, moving efficiently so as not to cause the little one to tense up, as he was still undeniably nervous at the whole process. But quick enough, JARVIS had powdered Bruce’s bottom, and had taped the diaper securely shut, giving his padded bum a loving pat as he retrieved pajamas from the drawers.

Diapered and dressed, and with a pacifier clipped to his chest, JARVIS carried Bruce back out to the kitchen, where another highchair was waiting, just next to Tony’s.

Once they were both strapped in, JARVIS brought his boys sippy cups full of juice, and brought them both their food, a mixture of finger foods he’d allow them to eat themselves, and a soft casserole he’d take turns feeding them.

Feeding Anthony was a _process_ , as it normally was when he wasn’t quite all the way in his headspace yet. Tony was fussy when he was going down, not that JARVIS minded a bit. It was endlessly cute to see his darling pout as JARVIS eased him down, and it made the end result all that more satisfying when Anthony would finally give in completely, and be the sweet cuddly little boy he was deep down.

JARVIS had to pull out all the stops to get Anthony to open his mouth; tickling the bare bottoms of his feet, prompting him with soft coos, making sounds of airplanes and cars coming in for landing. Tony was stubbornly trying to refuse his dinner (which of course, meant that it was smeared all over his face and bib), but then Bruce giggled.

Bruce slapped a hand to his mouth the moment the sound escaped him, clearly not having meant to actually laugh. But when he glanced back at Tony, seeing his bottom lip pushed out in a pout, with food covering his face, Bruce couldn’t help it, and started giggling again. Only this time it didn’t stop.

Tony glared at Bruce, or at least he tried to. But Bruce’s laughter it seemed was infectious, and soon a smile was cracking through Tony’s stony glare. Then, Tony was giggling too, and JARVIS knew his baby had fully fallen into his headspace. Then all it took was some gentle coaxing and soft praises to get Anthony to finish his dinner.

Bruce on the other hand, was easy to feed. He gladly accepted every bite JARVIS spooned into his mouth, happily going back to his finger foods when JARVIS would switch between feeding him and Tony. JARVIS had noticed that the sippy cup had given Bruce a little pause, and a little of the juice had ended up spilling on his bib. But Brucie seemed to love the sippy cup once he’d gotten used to it, and he sucked on the spout with apparent appreciation, looking ever so sweet as his legs dangled and swayed beneath the tray of his highchair.

Once both boys were sufficiently fed, JARVIS took a moment to wipe their faces, pretending that he couldn’t see the boys when they were hidden beneath the washcloth, which caused another round of giggles. Then he took them out of their highchairs, balancing each on one hip, and carried them to the nursery.

Brucie was already rubbing his eyes, the effects of a good warm dinner already pulling him towards dreamland. But JARVIS wanted to give his poppet a bottle before bedtime, so he loosely swaddled his boys and called two bottles from the panel in the wall besides the very large rocking sofa JARVIS had installed along with the new crib.

He laid each baby down on his chest, facing slightly away from each other so that he could hold two bottles at once.

Bruce sighed in contentment around the nipple of the bottle, and JARVIS saw the last traces of stress finally leave his little one’s body. Anthony was adorably fighting sleep, his head nodding off every so often before he’d jerk it back up, suckling resolutely on the bottle, as if he was determined not to leave it unfinished.

Bruce fell asleep first, not that JARVIS was surprised, and Anthony followed him soon after. A brief check assured JARVIS that both of their diapers were dry, though he was sure that would change after the diuretics from their bottles kicked in come morning. Carefully he took his two little ones to their respective cribs, moving gently so he didn’t wake them. He tucked them in, and the sight of them sleeping, Anthony with his pacifier and Bruce snuggling up in his blanket, had JARVIS’ circuts overwhelmed with feelings of love.

He longed to place a kiss on both of their heads…a concept that was a little strange to JARVIS. He had no real body, and the only sensations he was familiar with were that of sight and sound. Yet…it was almost an ache deep within him. He wanted to kiss his baby boys goodnight.

JARVIS leaned over Anthony’s crib, putting the facemask right up to his temple, and made a kissing sound through the speakers. Immediately, JARVIS felt warm and happy, even knowing that he hadn’t actually been able to kiss Anthony goodnight. JARVIS turned to Bruce’s crib and did the same thing. It wasn’t a real kiss, and it didn’t completely satisfy the new ache JARVIS had. But it was enough.

At least for now.

* * *

 

Playtime the next day was going _fantastically_.

JARVIS had been a little worried that Anthony, deep within his headspace, would be possessive of his toys, especially since JARVIS knew that he’d never had toys when he was an actual child. But to JARVIS’ delight, Tony only seemed invigorated by Bruce’s presence, and the boys were eagerly sharing toys and playing together without any problems so far.

  
Bruce was adjusting nicely as well. The boy was still a bit uncertain at times, JARVIS could see. The newness of giving up control, and slipping into such a young and vulnerable headspace, still sent Bruce into an uneasy state every now and again. But Anthony was wonderful at distracting Bruce and engaging him in a little play. When it was evident that Bruce wasn't sure what to do, Tony was there to offer a toy or a crayon. Bruce had even successfully used his diaper and had it changed, much to JARVIS’ pride.

Anthony had woken up wet, and thus had received the honor of the first diaper change of the day. But Bruce hadn’t been far behind, and JARVIS had been able to see how badly the little boy needed to go.

That desperation very nearly pulled Bruce out of his headspace. He wiggled and squirmed in the highchair all during breakfast, and only once he had his sippy cup firmly between his lips was Bruce able to screw his eyes shut and let go.

Bruce had blushed scarlet, and JARVIS knew immediately that Bruce was now in need of a change. But as he was still feeding Tony the last of his breakfast, he didn’t immediately react. This gave Bruce a change to get used to the feeling of a wet diaper, and when JARVIS turned back to him a moment later, Bruce had looked up at him with shy eyes, his face still burning red and had quietly asked for a change.

JARVIS responded immediately, praising Bruce endlessly as he took him to the changing table, telling him what a good boy he was for using his diaper, and how clever he was for asking for a change when he was ready.

Bruce had flushed and giggled at JARVIS’ tickling fingers, and even accepted a pacifier for the first time, humming appreciatively behind the plastic guard.

Now Bruce was in the playpen with Anthony, colorful crayons littering the ground around them as they colored and chatted, inventing together as JARVIS got lunch ready.

“Automatic ice-cream dispenser!” Anthony said excitedly, showing his hastily scribbled design to Bruce. “Like a soap dispenser, but with _ice cream_. An’ it could have wheels, and an AI so it follows you around…”

“And it could be _purple_ ,” Bruce continued, coloring in Tony’s lines with his favorite crayon.

“ _Yeah!”_ Tony laughed, “with _flames_ on the sides!”

JARVIS nearly laughed himself listening to their plans. It made him so happy to see his boys lost in their wonderful imaginations, with no deadlines or pressures weighing down on them. Just pure creation.

Tony had been drawing up a _lot_ of ideas. Some he’d had during playtime before, put it was fun to reimagine things and make them better. Sometimes, his ideas in little space would make it back to his workshop. Some of the toys he now had and played with were from that very process. But there was one idea in particular that had been coming back to him again and again, yet for some reason Tony had been shy about it, keeping it carefully hidden from JARVIS. Of course, now that Bruce was with him in the playpen, he wasn’t so good at hiding it.

“What’s this a drawing of?” Bruce said, pulling out one of Tony’s pictures from the ever growing stack.

The picture was of a...a person. The man in the drawing had fair skin and blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He was smiling, and there was a drawing of some of Tony’s robots next to him.

“Oh…that?” Tony said, starting to feel a little nervous. “Its nothing really…I just. Um, well, its supposed to be JARVIS.”

“Edwin Jarvis?” Bruce said curiously, but Tony shook his head.

“No, he had _brown_ hair. This is JARVIS, or…I mean, what I guessed he’d look like if he…”

“Had a real body?” Bruce finished for Tony, who nodded and bit his lip. “Huh…do you think we could actually build a body for JARVIS?” Bruce wondered.

Tony felt his heart leap a little. “M-Maybe. It would be just like building an Iron Man suit, wouldn’t it? Something strong that Jay could take control of whenever he wanted…but it would still be metal.”

“I know a lot about biology!” Bruce said, getting excited. “I’ve done a lot of experiments with making synthetic stuff too, I bet I could make Jay something that felt like real skin!”

“Really?” Tony said, getting excited now too. “I can build the structure for it, like a reverse suit! Then…then if _you_ could make the outside, we could put it together and JARVIS could have a real body!”

“Do you think he’d want that?” Bruce said, and some of the excitement was replaced with nerves, pulling some of the wind out of Tony’s sails.

“I…I don’ know,” Tony mumbled. “Maybe…we could ask him…?”

“Ask me what, darlings?” JARVIS said as he approached the two, peering curiously at the designs they were drawing.

Bruce and Anthony shared a wide-eyed look before Tony seemed to perk up a bit of courage, and he held out his picture for JARVIS to see.

“Bruce ‘n I were thinkin’ about making a synthetic body,” he said nervously.

“It’d be like the suit,” Bruce added, “You could take control of it whenever you wanted, but it’d look like a person’s body instead of armor, and I could make it sensitive to touch and smells and _tastes_ , it’d be like a real body!”

“Oh boys,” JARVIS said, feeling overwhelmed. “That sounds like a _wonderful_ idea!” JARVIS scooped up his little ones hugging them close as they smiled at him. “How ever did I become so lucky to have such wonderfully clever little boys?”

“You hit the jackpot!” Tony said, a slight tease in his voice despite the way he snuggled bashfully close to JARVIS as Bruce giggled.

“I certainly did, didn’t I?” JARVIS cooed happily. “My two little geniuses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had a different idea for the ending, involving another character into the mix, but I decided to reorder my ideas a bit and introduce them later. This family is still growing!
> 
> Thanks so much for all the support for this story! I hope you liked it :) If you did, and you want to see other characters added into the mix, check out the "Nanny JARVIS" series and subscribe to it! I'm not sure when I'll post the next story in the series, I want to pump out a few updates for my current stories before I start a new one, but it shouldn't be long!
> 
> Thanks again, hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! You can ask me questions about this series, any of my other works, or whatever you want to talk about over there!
> 
> https://dawne-d-diely.tumblr.com/


End file.
